Can you keep a secret?
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar secretos, en especial cuando una chica como Ginny Weasley se atreve a besar por primera vez a otra chica. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: the story before books".

**Nota del Autor: **Éste es mi primer fic de corte romántico que escribo en esta página. Es un género al que no estoy acostumbrado y para mí es importante que me digan cómo lo hice para seguir escribiendo historias de este tipo. Creo que fui inspirado por Gilrasir y su fenomenal "Rojo y castaño" para escribir este relato. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene escenas chica-chica, o sea femslash.

* * *

**Can you keep a secret?**

Para Ginny Weasley no había mejor amiga que la chica sentada a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pese a que era, más o menos, un año mayor que ella, Hermione Granger jamás la había decepcionado y, para ser una adolescente que usaba más la cabeza que el corazón, sabía mucho acerca de las emociones y los sentimientos humanos. Por supuesto, la teoría siempre iba a estar a muchos pasos de la práctica, pero los consejos de amor de Hermione casi siempre eran los mejores.

Además, era la aliada perfecta cuando se trataba de tareas.

En ese momento, ambas desayunaban plácidamente una temperada mañana de primavera, sin gente que las molestaran o distrajeran. Ginny necesitaba una vez más a Hermione.

—Hermione. ¿Te has sentido alguna vez dividida, sentimentalmente hablando? Porque así me siento ahora. Estoy saliendo con… alguien pero me gusta otro chico también. Ese dilema me está volviendo loca. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Para Hermione, aunque pareciera lo contrario, no era simple responder esa clase de preguntas. Ella tenía nociones muy precisas de lo que significaban los sentimientos, pero nunca había experimentado por su cuenta dichas emociones. Ella se sentía como un piloto de avión que hubiera practicado por meses en un simulador de vuelo y jamás hubiese piloteado una aeronave de verdad en condiciones reales. Sin embargo, suspiró pacientemente y trató de dar la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió.

—Ginny. Tener sentimientos divididos no sería un problema… si fueses un hombre. Ellos analizan el problema y optan por la decisión que les convenga más, eso es todo. Desafortunadamente, eres una mujer, y las decisiones de una mujer son siempre difíciles porque involucramos las emociones en todo. Nosotras decidimos nuestros sentimientos en función de nuestras acciones.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —observó Ginny con la cabeza gacha.

—Pero es importante que lo entiendas Ginny. Piensa en cómo te sientes con respecto a los chicos que te gustan, en cómo te comportas con ellos. Porque una cosa es que te guste un chico y otra completamente distinta es que pierdas la cabeza por uno.

Ginny alzó la cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero se sintió como si las nubes que revoloteaban dentro de su mente se dispersaran de repente y una luz muy brillante iluminara su camino. No sabía por qué Hermione siempre le hacía sentir de esa forma, pero no le importaba. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Ginny estimaba tanto a Hermione.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los dos me hace sentir de esa forma, no siento como que todo pensamiento escapa de mí y todo lo que quiero hacer es abrazar a alguien con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

La pelirroja abrazó brevemente a Hermione en señal de agradecimiento.

—Me alegra que seas mi amiga Hermione.

—Lo mismo digo Ginny. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si terminamos de desayunar para ayudarte con esa tarea de Transformaciones?

**Una semana después**

Se escuchaban unos llantos en el dormitorio de las chicas. Era de noche. La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba a oscuras pero todavía no era de noche. Las demás alumnas todavía estaban ocupadas con sus tareas o con una cita en Hogsmeade. Ginny no estaba interesada en buscar una cita para el fin de semana; en consecuencia, hizo sus tareas, engulló una cena frugal e iba en dirección a su cómoda cama cuando escuchó los llantos. No podía distinguir a quién pertenecían los sollozos porque se oían muy velados.

Ginny subió las penumbrosas escaleras y entró en la habitación de las chicas de sexto año. Una figura estaba sentada en una de las camas, estremeciéndose del llanto. Parecía como si mirara por la ventana hacia el cielo del atardecer y se imaginó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. A medida que se acercaba a la chica, se fue dando cuenta de quién era.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la figura y tomó asiento frente a la chica, encima de otra de las camas.

—¿Qué te pasa Hermione? —preguntó Ginny en un tono suave y dulce, tomando sus manos y apartándolas de su cara—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione no reaccionó de inmediato. Miró a Ginny y, de improviso, lloró con más intensidad, gritando de un dolor que parecía torturarla en lo más profundo de su corazón. La pelirroja se sintió inmensamente triste por lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga, pero se dio cuenta que Hermione la necesitaba, más que nunca.

Ninguna palabra se dijo por varios minutos. Ginny se arrodilló delante de Hermione y, sin pensarlo, la abrazó firme y fuertemente contra su pecho. La castaña reaccionó de forma automática. Respondió al abrazo de Ginny con desesperación, como si ella no quisiese que la pelirroja la abandonara. Poco importaba lo opresivo que resultara ser el ambiente, la ausencia de luces, ni siquiera la hora del día. Ginny siguió abrazándola como si mañana jamás la volviera a ver con vida porque la persona a la que se aferraba la necesitaba, pero necesitaba saber por qué, necesitaba aclarar la razón de tantas lágrimas, el motivo de tanto dolor y desesperación.

—Háblame Hermione. ¿Qué te sucede?

La aludida hipó y se separó lentamente de Ginny, como si hacerlo supusiera un esfuerzo colosal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigas? —inquirió Hermione en voz baja, evitando la mirada de su mejor amiga.

—Desde que te conozco —repuso Ginny, extrañada por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque necesito hacerte una confesión muy importante.

Ginny no dijo nada. Esperó a que Hermione continuara y cuando lo hizo, la castaña habló en un tono que transmitía una pena profunda como los cimientos del castillo en el que ambas estudiaban.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Por supuesto —dijo Ginny. Era su deber como amiga guardar secretos.

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me gusta a una persona que sé que nunca podré tener? ¿Y si añado que estoy loca desde hace mucho tiempo por esa persona y jamás se lo he dicho por temor a lo que me pueda decir?

Ginny quedó absorta con la pregunta. Aquel era un problema común entre las mujeres que eran tímidas pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Hermione pudiese sentirse de esa forma por alguien.

—Pero… pero eres tú la que sabe cómo responder a esa pregunta Hermione — dijo Ginny, sintiéndose perdida—. Tú sabes cómo lidiar con esa clase de cargas. Siempre hallas una solución para estos dilemas. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Hermione volvió a hipar antes de hablar.

—Porque sólo tú tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

La castaña tragó saliva. Era el momento de decir una verdad largamente sepultada bajo toneladas de pensamientos inútiles.

—Porque la persona de la que hablo… eres tú.

Podría haber caído un meteorito frente al castillo, una bomba atómica podría haber estallado cerca de allí y Ginny no se habría dado por enterada. Era sencillamente absurdo, increíble y desconcertante, todo a la vez. No pudo articular palabra alguna por varios minutos. No sabía si sentirse furiosa o halagada con la bomba que Hermione dejó caer inesperadamente sobre ella. Entendió a la perfección las reticencias de su mejor amiga a confesarse antes y supo que debió haber sido muy doloroso tener que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por tanto tiempo. También supo que, como su mejor amiga, no sacaba nada con criticarla o decirle que sus sentimientos eran vanos. Ginny recordó lo que Hermione le dijo una semana atrás respecto a la diferencia que existía entre perder la cabeza por un chico y sentirse simplemente atraída por uno y entendió que su mejor amiga en verdad estaba loca por ella. De otro modo, no estaría tan triste ni estaría llorando el alma por ninguna razón en absoluto.

—No… no sé qué decir Hermione —confesó Ginny, sin enojarse para nada con Hermione. No podía hacerlo, viéndola sufrir de esa forma—. Me cuesta creer que te sientas de esa manera conmigo.

—Me gustas mucho Ginny —se atrevió a decir Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas pero todavía hipaba—. No sé la razón, pero me gustas y siento unas ganas terribles por demostrártelo.

La pelirroja volvió a abrazarla para refugiarla de su tormento. Podía sentir la cercanía de Hermione, su abrazo atenazarla con firmeza. Podrían estar días de esa forma sin sentirse incómodas.

—Quiero que me digas algo Hermione —dijo Ginny, separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Estás totalmente segura de lo que sientes? ¿Estás completamente convencida que no estás confundiendo las cosas conmigo?

Esta vez, la castaña respondió al instante.

—Total y absolutamente segura —dijo Hermione, esta vez con un poco más de aplomo y sin hipar. Ya no lucía triste, sino que mostraba una mezcla de resignación y determinación.

_Entonces es verdadero lo que siente_ pensó Ginny, sorprendida pero no asustada. Lo único que temía era darla falsas esperanzas a Hermione pero, al ver la convicción con la que Hermione dijo aquellas últimas palabras, ese temor instantáneamente se evaporó. Sonrió.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó Ginny dulcemente. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo premonitorio en su vientre.

—El que sea.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no dijo nada. Tomó ambas manos de Hermione y tiró suavemente de ellas para que la castaña se pusiera de pie. Ginny no tenía una noción muy clara de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero eso no le impidió hacerlo. En un movimiento fluido y suave, Ginny tomó ambos hombros de Hermione, se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó en la boca.

Hermione se estremeció por completo. Los labios de Ginny sabían a frutillas. Pero eso poco importó después. La pelirroja la besaba con una sutileza que enamoraba, una pasión que inflamaba su corazón y una determinación que enajenaba. Podía sentir los movimientos de los labios de Ginny, rozando los suyos de forma exquisita, colisionando tan suavemente como la brisa de primavera en la cara de alguien. Hermione la abrazó fuertemente pero sin profundizar el beso; le gustaba la forma en que Ginny besaba, lo cual denotaba cierta experiencia, y no quería romper la hermosa burbuja en la que estaba atrapada.

Pero todo lo que tenía un comienzo, tenía un fin.

Y ese beso no era la excepción.

Cuando ambas se separaron, fue como si alguien tratara de separar dos imanes de carga opuesta. Lentamente se fueron apartando la una de la otra, mirándose mientras tanto, gastando tiempo en reconocerse.

—Me llevaré ese secreto conmigo a la tumba —dijo Hermione, derrumbándose sobre la cama, pero sin lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste esa vez? ¿Eso de que una mujer decidía como se sentía de acuerdo a sus acciones?

—Tengo memoria eidética Ginny. Por supuesto que me acuerdo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Me gustó.

Hermione podría cantar de la alegría.

—¡Dios! ¡Creí que te ibas a enojar muchísimo con mi confesión!

—Todo lo contrario Hermione —dijo Ginny, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga y envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo—. Esta fue una oportunidad única para probar algo nuevo. ¡Cielos! ¡Besé a otra mujer por primera vez en mi vida!

—Espero que no sea la última —retó Hermione, revolviendo el cabello apasionado de Ginny. La pelirroja pareció pensar un rato antes de responder.

—¿Puedes guardar otro secreto?

—Me sentiría honrada.

Ginny hizo una pausa teatral antes de hablar.

—No será la última.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Para quienes no manejen el inglés, la frase "Can you keep a secret?" quiere decir "¿Puedes guardar un secreto?". También es la primera frase de una canción de Celine Dion que me gusta mucho. (Gilrasir me va a matar cuando lea esto)

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?


End file.
